A number of techniques for broadcasting digital multimedia have been developed for reception by mobile wireless apparatuses. Such techniques include those referred to as Forward Link Only (FLO), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), and Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H). Digital multimedia broadcasting typically relies on one or more digital video encoding standards, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, International Telecommunication Union (ITU) H.263, and ITU H.264. The ITU H.264 standard corresponds to MPEG-4 Part 10, entitled “Advanced Video Coding.” These coding standards generally support transmission efficiency of multimedia sequences by encoding data in a compressed manner. Additional techniques, such as frame interpolation and/or layered coding, may also be used.
Digital multimedia broadcasting delivers content as a series of channels, providing a multimedia content selection experience similar to that of a conventional television. Each broadcast channel carries digital data comprising encoded audio/video streams, audio/video clips, or other informational content. The digital broadcast channels are delivered simultaneously on a multicast basis to multiple mobile wireless apparatuses. Each wireless apparatus receives the digital broadcast, and may tune to a particular channel for presentation to the user. To switch channels, a respective wireless apparatus acquires the digital data from a different channel and decodes the data to present the different content to the user.